


Of Beauty

by highwhorelock



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Body Shaming, Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Westeros, Negative self-image
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwhorelock/pseuds/highwhorelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb is determined to show and make Jon Snow feel beautiful about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fic! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6623803/chapters/15157123

Luckily for Robb the week was easy on him. No reports needed to be analyzed, no Powerpoints needed to be done, no huge client meeting that might make a huge change to the company, nope none of that. Just him, two documents that needed revision and a plate of Oreos. It was only 5 PM on a Friday, meaning he could definitely look forward to a night with Jon. He was about to finish up on the last one when the younger entered the house, shouldering his sling bag with his camera in it, a few new photographs, and a tripod in one hand. Of course Ghost was able to beat him in greeting Jon first. 

 

Saving his work, he settled the laptop down before walking over to him with a light smile on, taking the tripod and photographs from Jon’s hands. “Hey.”

 

He didn’t meet his gaze just yet. Jon ducked and gave his attention to Ghost first, calming the husky down with a few strokes to his fur and a promise to take him on a walk later on. Jon finally raised his head and gave Robb a smile but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. To anyone else, it appeared like nothing was wrong, since his lover had nearly perfected the art of putting on a show, but Robb had known him so long and so well. He had a tell whenever Jon wasn’t feeling alright and Jon knew this but that didn’t seem to stop him from hiding things from Robb.

 

“Something’s wrong.”

 

Setting the things on the couch, Robb frowned and followed the other to their bedroom, tailing on him like a pup. “I can’t just ignore that. You know you can tell me!” It wasn’t something to just satisfy his curiosity but it did not settle in well for him whenever Jon was feeling down and he couldn’t do something about it. “Jon, if it’s a bad day at work, you can tell me. Bitch all you want about the new assistant dad gave you, I knew he was incompetent. Fucking Olly kid.” Robb grumbled but it seemed like the matter was just more than work. Jon didn’t look riled up or pissed, he looked sad.

 

“Robb, it’s nothing… You can just leave it. It’s nothing.”

 

“You come back from work all gloomy on me. I can’t just ignore that, hon.” He said affectionately and sat next to him. Legs crossed and hands holding Jon’s, he began to trace random patterns on his palm and then his fingers began to dance on his knuckles and down to his wrist. It seemed to always calm or coax the other. “Do you… do you think I’m beautiful?”

 

His tone ended in an embarrassed note and Jon ducked his head, hiding his face from the other. They had this conversation many times already and yet each one is different. Robb never tires of assuring him. “Of course. Of course, I do.” He answered sincerely, cupping Jon’s chin with his thumb and index finger and tipping his head up. “Hey now, look at me.” But Jon didn’t and he could see by the corners of the younger’s mouth that he was debating whether to argue with something or keep quiet.

 

“Alright, alright… come with me.” He was on his feet, tugging Jon up to do the same, and led the other to the vanity they had in the bedroom. The vanity was mostly for Robb. Being a model, he was so used (and loved) to stare at himself, always making sure his outfits and accessories matched, that his hair was neat and that his beard was always kept. Almost every day it was Robb who was seated there but now it was Jon’s turn. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m gonna show you how beautiful you are.” Opening the drawer, Robb revealed his makeup kit. Unlike Sansa’s, whose kit ranged from different kinds of shades of colors, his palettes were on the nude side. Jon had known about Robb wearing makeup, he was a model after all, and he had never minded it but the thought of /him/ wearing it sent a nervous jump to his heart.

 

“What? You think men can’t wear make up?”

 

Jon shook his head and swallowed. “N-No, it’s not like that...”

 

“You think only drag queens do it?” The older was already finding the right base for Jon’s skin.

 

“No, of course n—“

 

“You think I can wear it but you can’t?”

He stayed silent at that, doe hazel eyes staring at the reflection before him. “Yes.” A soft answer left him. It was different with Robb. He had that Tully look dominating over his Stark features, making him beautiful like his mother, like Sansa, and although faint, his Stark look was there, represented in his angles and bone structure. There was something about him made makeup so natural. He was elegant especially on the runway and fierce in a lot of aspects. No one could tell Robb not to wear makeup because he’d probably punch them and hide the bruised knuckles with more make up or wear more lipstick and eye makeup while giving a mocking smile (that depends on his mood). 

 

On Jon, it would look ridiculous. It would make no sense whatsoever. He was just Jon. Plain old Jon. He was told he was handsome, other times he was convinced that it was for polite purposes. He didn’t need makeup. He knew he didn’t look as bad as his cruel thoughts would make it seem, he looked decent. What you see is what you get. Back then he would observe how his sisters would look like before and after makeup and would always see their happier and more confident looks. He wished he had that but he was just their father’s bastard after all and he was a guy. Gender norms back then were established. Then one day he noticed Robb wearing it, albeit subtle, and was jealous for a little bit that he was able to pull it off and he didn’t.

 

“I’m not gonna do anything drastic, I promise. Please hold still.” Robb hummed and was glad that Jon seemed to ease a little at that assurance. He was beginning to apply the base, proud that he got the color right. Sponges, brushes, and powder puffs were all out and Jon stared a little confusingly at the palettes that all looked the same. “Nothing that won’t make you not recognize yourself.”

 

In order for Jon not to freak out over anything, Robb explained each step he was doing. What that dollop of cream does, how this color matches what. He didn’t really pay attention to the details but listening to Robb talked calmed him, trusting the man with what he was doing. “Close your eyes.”

 

Jon glanced at Robb who patiently waited for him to do so and then back at the mirror at his own reflection before doing what the older said. “Try not to move, okay?” He knew about eye makeup. Watched how the models in the company were able to apply it without flinching while the more inexperienced ones would sometimes mess it up because they would flinch. Something cold touched his eyelid and Jon tightened his jaw in order for him not to move as he felt Robb swipe over here and there. “That’s impressive, baby.” He could practically hear his lover’s smile.

 

After a while, Robb finished touching him up and gave a go signal to open his eyes. Fluttering them open, he was scared of what he might see; either that Robb might’ve gone overboard or that makeup made him uglier or no improvement at all. But what he saw was something he didn’t expect.

 

It was him. Definitely him, no doubt. But… all the good parts of him that he wanted to stand out. His skin looked healthier, the dark circles under his eyes were gone, his cheekbones stood out more, structuring his face along with his jaw, his lips didn’t even look like Robb added anything to it (but he was sure he did) and they looked softer and fuller. His eyes too were beautifully framed with his lashes and the makeup. Jon couldn’t stare away. He looked beautiful. He /felt/ beautiful.

 

“I don’t even notice anything different. I see you just the same way.” Robb chuckled and bent over, chin resting on Jon’s shoulders while his arms were lazily wrapped around him. He truly didn’t but he knew Jon did and that was what he was aiming at. “I told you, you’re beautiful.” The man whispered softly, staring at both their reflections. A grin painted his lips when he noticed Jon’s soft smile, the younger’s arms resting on top of his. 

 

Jon truly was. And Robb was just glad he was able to make him see it now along with him.


End file.
